


Friction in Your Jeans

by Xyriath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Flashbacks, Galaxy Garrison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: Keith hadn't meant to watch them, all those years ago.  It had been an accident—but it had left Keith with a determination that, if he were ever to get the chance, he would take Shiro apart.And now that Adam's lost his chance, Keith is damn well going to step up.





	Friction in Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I think I needed to get like one (1) Adashi smut out of my system so here we go.
> 
> [Based on this fucking AMAZING art by Slouph.](http://slouph.tumblr.com/post/176121573981/awakening-feelings)

_Shiro had said that Keith could visit whenever he needed.  Had said that his door was always open.  And Keith hadn’t expected to take him up on that, not so soon.  But he was in some deep shit, and if Instructor Montgomery caught up with him, he was dead._

_No one had answered the knock, but a desperate attempt at the knob had revealed—unlocked.  Keith hadn’t thought twice, bolting inside and looking around.  Deserted.  He headed over to sit on the couch and wait, but a sound behind him left a chill running down his spine._

_“Shiro!  I’ve been looking all over for you.”_

_“I-Iverson, sir.  We just went to grab a quick, ah, coffee.”_

_A pause, a fiddling at the doorknob, and Keith shot right back up, making a beeline for the back of the dorm room.  He didn’t know if Iverson knew, but no way was he taking a chance._

_“Finished it on your way back, then?”  Keith made it into the bedroom right as the door opened, Iverson’s wry voice wringing in his ears._

_“Uh…”_

_“Takashi, did you forget to lock the door again?”_

_“Wh—oh, I mean, we were only gone for about five minutes—”_

_The farther away Keith was, the better.  The conversation grew harder to hear as he dove into the closet, wondering how the fuck he was gonna explain this one._

_—_

“You and Red were looking great today.”

“Yeah?  Thanks.  We’ve been working on it.”

Of all the awkward conversations Keith had expected to have with Shiro as they rushed through the halls of the Castle-Ship, this was really not one of them, but Keith couldn’t help but be grateful that at least one of them was filling the silence.

His head still spun with the knowledge that this was happening.  With an inadvisable lack of enough communication beforehand, perhaps, but after all these years, it was happening.

“Not to mention,” Shiro continued, voice lowering, “the way you looked with that bayard…”

Keith licked his lips, heart pounding in his ears.  “You always felt that way about it, huh?”

“Since the first time I saw you with it,” Shiro replied, and holy _shit_ , he’d turned on the seduction, and Keith wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

They stopped, and with a wave of eagerness and terror, Keith could see that they had stopped in front of Shiro’s door.

—

_The door to the bedroom pushed open much sooner than Keith had expected.  Shit.  He’d hoped to wait a little bit before slinking out to make sure all professors were out of the vicinity, then throw himself at Shiro’s mercy.  The presence of the second half of the Garrison’s power couple, however, made the prospect that much more terrifying._

_But coming out of Shiro’s closet?  He was going to think Keith was trying to steal his underwear or something._

_“God,” came a voice, laughing breathlessly, a little deeper than Shiro’s.  “I thought he was never gonna leave.”_

_“I’m pretty sure he knows how to take a hint,” Shiro replied, the same breathless quality to his voice, in the background a rustling noise that Keith couldn’t identify._

_Keith nudged the closet door open just a crack—and froze._

_The rustling continued, and Keith’s eyes locked onto the gray fabric of Shiro’s uniform as it slid off his shoulders, catching on elbows as a pair of hands tugged at it demandingly._

_As Keith watched, Shiro’s hands reached out, locking around the back of Adam’s neck and yanking him in for a kiss._

_Keith knew that he should pull back, should give them some privacy—but something about the way the lines of Shiro’s jaw worked as his tongue slid into Adam’s mouth kept Keith’s attention riveted.  Adam managed to finally get the jacket off, and a long, low moan echoed through the room, and Keith was pretty sure that it was Shiro._

_“Next time,” Adam muttered, as Shiro returned the favor, stripping off the uniform’s jacket, “tell me as soon as we run out.”_

_Shiro just let out a little cackle, thrusting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small cardboard box, popping it open and tugging out a small foil packet.  “I was distracted, if you’ll remember, and you have no one but yourself to blame for that one.”_

_“Mmm.”  Adam leaned in for another kiss, and they lingered for several moments.  “Get back on the bed, and I’ll distract you again.”_

_Keith had to cover his mouth to conceal a gasp as Shiro slowly peeled off the black shirt underneath, revealing an impressive set of abdominal muscles and a slight dusting of dark hair._

_“I’ll hold you to that.”_

_The cardboard box dropped to the floor as Adam planted a hand in the middle of Shiro’s chest, shoving him backwards onto the bed.  Every pore on Keith’s body tingled as the two of them laughed again, Adam crawling up to pin Shiro._

_Keith still couldn’t look away._

_—_

Terrifyingly under-communicated this would remain, then, Keith thought distantly as the door closed behind them.  Shiro buried fists in Keith’s shirt and pushed him up against it, kissing him deeply.

Still, Keith would never in a million years let that stop him.  He might not have ever thought this could happen, but now that it was, he knew damn well how to make it be exactly what Shiro needed.

He pushed up into the kiss with desperation, licking demandingly into Shiro’s mouth, earning himself a noise of surprise.  Encouraged, he stepped forward, pushing back against the force that was Shirogane Takashi—

—and Shiro surrendered.

A strange combination of heat and sparks lit up his chest, and he took every inch that he was given, leading them both back towards the bed.  Keith’s hands worked deftly, deliberately, armor dropping to the floor in a trail from the door to the bed, and by the time Shiro’s knees hit the back of it, they both wore nothing but the black undersuit.

With a gleam of need and desperation in his eyes, Keith planted his palm on Shiro’s chest, admiring the warmth there, the give of his pecs, the firmness of his sternum, and then pushed.

—

 _Adam wasn’t nearly as built as Shiro, Keith noted distantly, but he barely paid any attention.  Not when the perfect, tanned skin of Shirogane Takashi was being unwrapped for him like a present.  Shiro’s long, lean form splayed back across the bed, and Keith suddenly wished it were_ his _mouth pressed to Shiro’s chest, moving down his abdomen, nipping at his hips._ Fuck _, those hips and their perfect “V” and the way that the bones jutted out and Keith could practically feel the way they would press into his fingers if he were—_

_And then Adam’s fingers were moving, hooking in a waistband, and slowly, deliberately pulling down a pair of boxers, and Keith’s mouth had to be downright watering by now.  It wasn’t until his eyes locked and lingered on the slim shaft, erect and firm in Adam’s deft fingers._

_It was only then that Keith realized that his own cock had responded to the sight and that his pants had long ago grown uncomfortably tight._

_He reached down to cup himself through the fabric, biting his lip to keep quiet as he moved closer to the crack of light._

_With a breathless laugh, Shiro reached out and neatly removed Adam’s glasses, turning to set them gently on the nightstand.  Keith swallowed; he’d never seen Adam without them before, and he’d_ never _seen Adam with an expression like this, eyelids mostly closed, a flush across his face, utterly blissed out as he sank teeth gently into Shiro’s shoulder._

 _But what_ truly _caught Keith’s attention was the way Shiro’s eyes had rolled back in his head, an even deeper flush dusting his cheeks as he arched back into the love bite._

_“Adam,” he gasped, reaching up behind him, curling his fingers into dark blond hair._

_Keith wanted to feel those fingers in his own._

—

“Oh my god,” Shiro gasped beneath him as Keith’s teeth sank into that sharp line of jaw, thinking of nothing but marking Shiro as his.  A bit rough, perhaps, but with the way that Shiro’s massive form was writhing under him, Keith didn’t think he would have any complaints.

“I go by Keith sometimes,” he panted back, drawing a laugh of delight from underneath him.  “You can call me that.”

”Keith, then,” came the rumble, and Keith had about point five seconds of mischievous gray eyes locking onto his own before Shiro darted forward, catching Keith’s lip between his teeth and giving a playful bite.  Keith gasped as the faint hints of pain darted through him, then surged forward to kiss him, though whether in punishment or gratitude, he couldn’t decide.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro gasped as Keith’s teeth scraped against his jaw once again, and Keith pressed his hips forward, grinding together, pleasure sparking through his cock.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Keith panted raggedly, peeling off the bodysuit with as much speed as his fingers could muster.  “I’m gonna make this amazing.”

Shiro lifted his left hand to slide it up the back of Keith’s neck, fingers winding through the dark hair there, then tightened and pulled.

“ _More_ ,” came the one word of demand.

Keith was only too happy to oblige.

_—_

_Keith had now decided that he could die happy._

_After all, now that he’d witnessed Shiro hold a condom packet teasingly between his teeth, lifting his chin to offer it to the man above him, what more was there to live for?_

_Adam made quick work of slipping it on, but Keith barely paid attention.  Instead, his gaze focused on the strong muscles of Shiro’s thighs as they lifted and spread, and_ god _, having only a side view of this left Keith aching and desperate.  To be there, between Shiro’s legs, to look down and see_ everything _—_

_Keith’s hand fumbled beneath his waistband, gripping himself and squeezing so tight as to almost be painful._

_He would give anything for that view._

_Anything._

_—_

Though the Castle-Ship had generated lube at their request, it had seemed confused at the word “condom,” and they had both been too worked up to spend much time explaining.  Dumb, maybe, but the idea that he was about to feel Shiro, their first time together, was nearly too much for Keith’s poor brain.  But no way were they going to wait any longer.

Keith’s fingers shook as he gripped Shiro’s thighs, running his fingers up the insides and drawing a groan from Shiro before he pushed his knees apart.

He swallowed, nearly dizzy at the sight of Shiro’s cock, hard and dark and leaking precome, and it was _all his._

His eyes drifted downward, below Shiro’s balls, and Keith reached down gently to slide a slick finger across his hole.  The groan below him told him all he needed to know, and as he slowly rubbed the lube in, he relished every tiny tightening of muscle, every tiny bit of tension that found its way into Shiro’s muscles.

And when he was finished, Keith sat back and let his eyes rove slowly across Shiro’s body, taking it all in.

—

_Adam had settled between Shiro’s thighs now, sliding his hands up and down them, Shiro’s arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed again.  Keith didn’t know where to look, eyes flickering frantically over the shape of biceps, the soft hair against a pillow, the perfect curve of where Shiro’s waist met his thighs…_

_They finally settled on the way the two pairs of lips sealed together and broke apart between moans and gasps, the way Shiro licked into Adam’s mouth like a dying man who needed water._

_The groan that Shiro let out next rattled through Keith’s bones, and his trembling fingers fumbled over his cock, wet and leaking and attempting to stroke slowly.  With a pounding heart, he followed the movement of Adam’s hips, watching them push forward slowly between Shiro’s legs, watching Shiro’s back arch at the movement._

_“God, that’s good,” Shiro gasped as Adam settled himself, and the two of them pressed up against each other, rocking gently for several moments._

_“_ Takashi _,” came the barely-there whisper, and Keith formed the word on his own lips._

One Day.

—

Sliding into Shiro resembled sinking into heaven.

Keith hadn’t expected the soft little noises, so much more vulnerable than—than he had heard before.  It had been a while, then, and Keith made sure to take it slow.

While he couldn’t stop himself from pushing in fully, not with the way that Shiro’s body welcomed him so eagerly, he thrust shallowly, gently, letting Shiro get used to the sensation once again.  Shiro moaned into Keith’s mouth as he did so, rocking with him, shuddering underneath him, and Keith kissed him back with all the fervor and devotion he could muster.

_—_

_Keith barely realized that he was still timing the strokes of his hand to match with Adam’s thrusts, with the arching of Shiro’s hips to meet him, and his teeth sank even harder into his bottom lip.  He imagined what it must feel like: Shiro instead of his fingers clenching around his cock, the vibration of the desperate, high-pitched moans escaping Shiro’s mouth, the way that each kiss covered them, seemed to devour them, seemed to take them as his own and use them to drive Shiro that much more wild._

_The way Shiro’s arms and thighs had wrapped around Adam made Keith wonder if Shiro was about to crush him, but—to be honest, he couldn’t imagine Adam was too concerned.  After all, what better way was there to go?_

—

After the first few moments, Shiro’s body welcomed him eagerly, and Keith took his pleasure while offering Shiro even more.  The muscles underneath him tensed, the ones around him tightened, and with every shuddering movement, Keith pressed deeper, thrust harder, took more and more even as it drove Shiro wild to give it.

This was his.  Every smooth inch of perfect skin, every long stretch of muscle, every soft laugh, every shy smile, every adoring look.

Every night under the stars, from now until forever, if Shiro would have him.

Keith kissed him with that unspoken promise, praying that his actions showed more than his words ever would.

Shiro kissed him back, legs wrapping around Keith’s waist, and Keith nearly came right then and there.

_—_

_Shiro tossed his head back, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy.  Adam’s mouth had found Shiro’s neck and was now working at it slowly, sucking in a way that Keith wasn’t sure the Garrison uniform’s collar was going to be able to cover.  Keith’s mouth had gone dry, and his breathing ragged, and he worked his cock clumsily, watching every shift in Shiro’s expression as Adam thrust into him, pushing him higher and higher into bliss._

_Adam let out the groan first, thrusts stuttering for just a moment, but Keith’s eyes remained fixed on Shiro, face twisting in sheer delight, and it only took a few more moments before he seemed to come apart, shuddering and crying out and collapsing back onto the bed with ragged pants._

_Keith felt the jagged orgasm rip through him only moments later, ruining his pants, a sharp and unsteady pleasure with an undercurrent of guilt._

_But god, if he could do one thing in life, it would be to make Shiro lose himself like that._

—

As they came together, it seemed to both take an eternity and be over far too painfully fast.

Keith had reached between them, stroking Shiro’s cock slowly, more out of reverence than anything else, thumbing over the sensitive spots that he could reach, and every whimper and moan and gasp that he drew from Shiro’s lips left his head spinning.

“Yes,” he panted, then groaned as Keith thrust forward with a particularly harsh movement.  “Yes, god—fuck, harder, like— _yes!_ ”

Keith kissed him again, not knowing what to say, or even if he could manage a word at this moment, only losing himself in the sensation, the headiness, the smell of Shiro.

He shuddered as he finally came, emptying himself inside of Shiro, the sensation of it, the knowledge of it, only intensifying every bit.  And as Shiro gasped beneath him, arched, sobbed, Keith could only lean forward, kissing him with a desperation built up over years.

“Takashi,” he breathed, the words escaping his lips before he could stop it.

“Keith,” came the reverent reply, and he saw stars.


End file.
